Morsure
by Waders
Summary: Kurogane assume jusqu'au bout tout ce qu'il entreprend. Et c'est valable aussi pour Fye, même s'il le regarde, lui parle, et agit comme ça avec lui.


Titre : Morsure (Peut-être que je changerai un jour, quand même XD)

Auteur : Waders.

Raiting : Tchu… Je dirais T.

Disclaimer : Tous à Clamp.

Note : Bon, situation… Juste après le tome 17 ! (Je me demande si à force on peut dire que ce qui se passe dedans est un spoil. C'est comme pour le tome 7 de Death note…)

Note 2 : Version corrigée !

* * *

- Bois.

- Non.

Kurogane se poste devant Fye, imposant, et plante son regard dans l'œil unique et céruléen de son vis-à-vis. Pas d'échappatoire, et le sang d'une plaie ouverte il y a quelques secondes, une minute peut-être, coule toujours le long de son poignet.

De temps à autre le mage porte une vision furtive sur l'activité de ces gouttes tombant sur le sol, mais cela demeure extrêmement bref et il répond au regard d'un air imbu et froid qu'il peine peut-être intérieurement à garder.

Alors l'autre se rapproche et l'attrape par le col. Fye réagit à peine, saturnien.

Et il répète :

- Bois.

Il n'y a pas un mot de plus, et Kurogane rapproche sa main de la joue de son alter ego, et une goutte parvient à la joue pâle, près de ses lèvres. Il sourit. Et le ninja, lui, a envie de le frapper et il le sait.

Fye pose une main fine en face de lui, sur ses abdominaux, et pousse, et le brun a un léger mouvement de recul puisqu'il n'a pas prévu et le regarde ironiser odieusement la situation, d'un dérèglement tout aussi insupportable, et s'en contenter d'un air sarcastique, diabolique. La courbe de son corps adopte une pose licencieuse, comme le vampire qu'il est devenu. Et ses yeux tempêtent quelques palabres que Kurogane perçoit clairement.

_C'est toi qui as fait ça. _

_C'est toi qui as fait ça de moi._

- Tu le savais, pourtant, murmure l'exploiteur à son immolé, tout proche, contre son oreille, sur la pointe des pieds.

Et Kurogane ne répond rien, il regarde fixement en face de lui, le dos droit malgré le contact.

- Oui.

Profitant du rapprochement, il l'attrape et le plaque contre un mur. De l'autre main, il l'immobilise comme s'il aurait pu tout à coup s'envoler.

Et une fois de plus il porte son poignet douloureux à son visage.

Pris de court, Fye est coincé entre la cloison et le corps fort du second, et son œil bleu dévisage d'une tournure morte, absente, le liquide vermeil à côté de lui. Il alterne rapidement, comme une poupée mécanique, entre l'homme contre lui et ce qu'il lui tend. Son visage est sans expression.

Mais très vite, une grimace revient sur ses traits.

Il ricane. Silencieusement.

Et à nouveau, Kurogane se retient de lui asséner un coup, il ne veut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Et pourtant il en brûle d'envie, il aimerait le secouer pour qu'il se ressaisisse, même si lui ne le veut pas. Surtout parce que lui ne le veut pas.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il fait le fait exprès, de le mettre dans un état pareil. Mais il fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer et croire qu'il va abandonner, juste parce que pour l'instant il le lâche, et va s'asseoir sur le lit en face, le visage entre les mains.

Fye demeure inanimé quelques instants et glisse contre le mur tel un pantin. Kurogane ne lui jette qu'un vague coup d'œil et le silence s'installe, pesant.

- Jusqu'où ? Jusqu'à quel point n'as tu pas d'estime de toi ? murmure-t-il presque, mais toujours rageusement.

Alors le blond appuie sur ses genoux et se lève pour parcourir les deux ou trois pas qui les séparent, et, toujours provocant jusqu'au bout, se penche contre lui pour répondre.

- Quel point ? Va savoir…

Si Kurogane réfléchit un peu avant d'agir, il est bien conscient que pour l'instant, rien ne va plus, et que de toutes façons, ne pouvant pas aller plus bas, il n'a rien à perdre à marcher totalement dans son jeu. Il attrape cette fois son ras-de-cou par le pendentif rond, et dit lui ordonne de se la fermer avant de l'étaler sur les draps défaits.

Une main sur chacun de ses poignets. Une jambe de Fye dépasse encore du lit, et son pied touche le sol, mais tout le reste est à nouveau en position de faiblesse, contrastant avec son attitude. Et son visage. Insolent.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour les autres, reprend le brun. Comme la princesse.

- Les autres ? répète-t-il.

Il hausse un sourcil et se redresse, pour continuer cette espèce de bataille susurrements à l'oreille.

- Te comptes-tu dedans ?

- Si cela peut changer quelque chose.

- Tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi, _Kurogane_ ? Serais-tu en train de me dire ça ?

Le ninja lâche un « non », sans en être tout au fond lui tout à fait convaincu, et il se rassoit. Fye en fait de même à côté de lui, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se lever, Kurogane le saisit et d'un geste rude, opposé à l'acte en lui-même, le sert contre son épaule.

Abasourdi, Fye oublie un peu le reste pour un réflexe, et le regarde avec surprise. Sauf que ce n'est pas son cas, lui fixe toujours le mur avec insistance.

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

Rien n'était jamais prévu de toutes façons.

Le mage reste totalement immobile, aliéné et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Il est presque heureux lorsque Kurogane rompt les quelques secondes de silence :

- Tu l'as dit. Tu n'as pas choisi, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Alors j'ai le droit à ça.

Silence.

Aucun ne bouge. Le sang, qui commence à peine à s'arrêter de couler, répand une tâche pourpre sur le linge.

Mais d'un coup, Fye se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers la porte, l'allure quasi démystifiée par rapport à avant.

- Tu fuis.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu crois que je te fuis, toi, Kurogane ?

- Prouve-moi le contraire.

Il a un mouvement d'hésitation, mais ne bouge pas de l'encadrement, la main sur le bois. Le brun se lève alors, tout en déclarant :

- Je ne sais rien de ton passé. Mais pour ce que je sais, de mon côté…

Il le décala du passage et sortit dans le couloir.

- Tu y as droit.

Et Fye le regarde marcher dans le couloir sans se retourner une seule fois.

Dans la vie de Kurogane, dans ce qu'il représentait, il n'avait pas le droit de disparaître. Dans sa vie, la vie de quelqu'un qui tuait, il se devait d'être vivant…

L'ironie lui arracha un rire éploré.

oOo

Lorsque que Kurogane revient dans la chambre, Fye est à nouveau assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur, un peu comme tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux ne sont plus attachés par une mince queue de cheval et leur cordon s'entremêle dans ses doigts.

Il relève la tête à son entrée. Et se redresse.

La suite arrive sans cérémonie. Comme si c'était une obligation, ou une habitude, ou comme s'il y avait réfléchi tout le temps où il était resté seul si bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune hésitation, si bien que tout ceci lui paraissait à la fois si simple et si compliqué à la fois et que la seule solution restait de tout foutre en l'air.

Ce qu'ils firent indubitablement lorsqu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois.

Kurogane, lui, ne l'avait pas prévu mais ne le montre pas. Il ne le fait toujours pas quand le magicien passa ses mains habiles dans son cou, et qu'il soupire entre chaque pression. Pas non plus lorsque celui-ci l'entraîne en arrière, et qu'ils retombent sur le matelas.

Fye arrête de l'embrasser, et après une œillade, prend une poignée de cheveux et le sert contre son épaule.

Et là, au moment même où il ne peut donc pas le voir, Kurogane sent que ses crocs s'enfoncent dans sa nuque, et qu'une partie de son sang se répand et se mélange à des larmes qui coulent sur sa peau. Fye n'a jamais mordu personne, et ses dents s'enfoncent maladroitement dans son cou, peut-être trop profond à cause de la détresse qui le déchire, attaquant douloureusement les nerfs de cette zone.

Et il pleure, sans pouvoir le cacher.

L'autre, malgré la douleur de cette première fois, ne refoule qu'un cri de souffrance, mais ressent clairement les soubresauts du corps sanglotant contre lui.

Et tous deux se demandent qui a gagné. S'ils n'ont éventuellement pas gagné ensembles. Ou s'ils ne sont pas en train de se perdre tous les deux.

Alors ils ferment les yeux.

Puis sans un mot de leurs parts, Kurogane peut, niché contre son épaule, encore entendre les cris de l'âme de son voisin.

_Je veux vivre… _

_Donne m'en une raison. »_

Free talk :

Hum.

Hum hum.

Bon… J'ai un OS en cours. Ce n'est pas lui. C'est juste que celui-ci me tournait en tête depuis un certain temps, surtout depuis que je suis allée à la librairie avec une amie qui connaît à peine Tsubasa, et qui a choppé le tome 18, l'a ouvert à une page au hasard, et a déclaré que ça avait l'air sympa en voyant Fye sucer le sang de Kuro (au poignet, fuck).

Bref, mis à part ça… Vous en pensez quoi ? (rougit)

Je sais pas du tout quoi en penser !


End file.
